Simple and Clean
by alwayschangingforever
Summary: /super creative title yo/ Axel and Roxas have moved in together and conflict ensues. Axel struggles to keep his romantic feelings, pyromania, enemy, job, and therapist a secret from Roxas. How long will the other remain oblivious? How much is Roxas hiding? Rated M for Lemon in later chapters, language, and violence. Warning: This is an Akuroku fic! If this wasn't clear already.


So I'm back into writing fanfiction. At least for the moment. I have plenty of motivation for this fanfiction so expect chapters to be pumping out at a regular basis! I'll try to set an official date that I will post them, perhaps every Friday. Please let me know how I'm doing and how I can improve. Reviews are highly appreciated! Also M is rated for lemon goodness later on and themes that may not be okay with everyone ( depression, themes of rape, insanity, death, things such as these)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Roxas huffed under the weight of the stuffed boxes and dropped the immense load the moment he stepped through the open door. He looked up to the red-head who was calmly picking away at his nails. He looked up when he felt the blonde's eyes on him and smiled. Roxas shook his head and sighed heavily, he dragged the box into the small living room and whipped his hands of any dust on his pants. He placed his hands on his waist and smiled brightly at his handy work. Axel put his nails away and stood. He walked to admire Roxas's work with said boy.

"Atta boy, I told you that you could do it. All on your own too!" Axel grinned his signature grin and patted Roxas on the back. The other stumbled but quickly recovered.

He crossed his arms and shook his head. "It would have been nicer if you, oh I don't know, helped a little!" Roxas pouted. Axel laughed and tugged at the corners of Roxas's cheeks so that he would smile. "Stop that!" He shouted, he giggled as he pushed Axel's hands away.

"I say, this is quite the home. Nicer in person than in the catalog, don'tcha think?" Axel commented, he sat on their old sickly green couch and opened one of the many brown boxes laid around their new living room. Roxas nodded and went to shut the front door before he joined Axel on the couch.

"I'll miss my sister, and friends but I'll soon get used to it here and make new friends. Plus I have you Axel! And I'm sure you'll help me when exams come around, right?" Roxas narrowed his eyes to the taller red-headed man in expectation. Axel jumped slightly when he turned to see Roxas and chuckled.

Axel smiled, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and nodded. "Of course. Couldn't let my best friend fail! Though, I might not be the best person to ask for help." His smile soon feigned and disappeared. He sighed, he fell back against the couch with a snow-globe in his hand. "Hollow Bastion" it read. Axel shaked the globe and watched as the snow fell, so calmly. Nothing seemed to bother the little town in the globe, it was perfect there. Axel wished it could be perfect here. He'd like to pretend it was perfect; he was with his best friend moving into a new town and most importantly he managed to find a new job. A brand new start. But it wasn't all good. Axel moved on to a new therapist; this has been the sixth in one month. They dropped him like flies.

_"Axel, I know life has been hard on you lately and you obviously need some help. But… I don't think I can help you any more Axel. It's all up to you now. You have to save yourself. Or your issues will swallow you whole."_

Axel gulped, he rubbed his neck. _Swallow you whole_. His word choice hadn't been too friendly. It was only fair considering Axel "accidentally" burned his nice comforter down. It was almost like ending a relationship. The way that all his therapists and psychologists slowly lost hope in him then became afraid of him.

Hopefully this new therapist could help him.

"Non-sense Axel! I couldn't think of a person I'd rely on more. I mean, you're letting me live with you when I'm between jobs and…" Axel shook himself from his thoughts and eyed Roxas carefully as the other pressed his fingertips together looked to the floor and swayed his legs slightly. "I'd just like to thank you for you putting up with me." Roxas smiled, a cheery grin with rosy cheeks.

Axel lost his composure for a moment and felt a warmth in his chest. He quickly grasped it and gave Roxas a response that he secretly hoped the boy saw though "You're welcome. It is very hard dealing with you day in and day out." He rolled his eyes and his hand, he looked away from Roxas before he turned back smirk plastered on his face.

Roxas looked shocked for a moment before he smiled and tackled the taller man. "Don't give me that! You know you love me." Roxas tried to pin Axel down but ended up with his face locked in Axel's arm and Axel's knuckles pressed against his forehead. "Ow, ow, ow! Uncle! Uncle!" Axel let the smaller boy down and stood, he planted his hands firmly on the coffee table before them.

"Well, we better get to work. This is going to be a long day." Roxas nodded and soon the two got to work unpacking.

…

Axel lay in bed, emerald eyes focused on the white ceiling. It wasn't a smooth ceiling, it was the kind with those weird bumps. He held his lighter in hand and ran his fingers through the fire absently as he watched the shadows on the ceiling flicker to life. He liked to pretend that the shadows were dancing for him, impressed by his control over fire. Not that a lighter was very impressive.

He looked to the boxes that littered his half-made room and groaned, sitting up. He had gotten antsy. After laying for an hour and a half with no sleep the bodies natural response is to do something else. Axel flicked his lighter shut and shoved it in his pants pocket. Yes, Axel slept in his cloths. His life was too fast paced to have any pajamas. Pajamas was Roxas's thing. The kid liked to sleep in comfort. Speaking of the kid, his door is open.

Axel slipped his hand between the small crack in the door and opened the room. Inside it was darker than in the hallway and his eyes had to adjust but once they had he could see the figure of the boy sleeping just over the covers. He looked peaceful, but he shivered. Axel stepped inside as quietly as he could and took a blanket from an open box and carefully placed it over Roxas.

He wiped some of the blonde strands of the boys hair away from his eyes and let his fingers trail down his cheeks. He truly was a delicate flower. Axel would have to make sure he didn't burn him. He was good at that. After he retracted his fingers, Axel made his way to the exit. He shut the door gently, as to not wake Roxas, and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

He pulled a can of soda from the fridge and popped the top, he turned the cap to the side to mark it as his as he always did. It was a weird habit but after doing it a couple times you just get used to it. He brought the can to his lips and chugged a good amount of the brown liquid, coughing at the bubbles that rose in his throat unexpectedly.

He brought the can over to the living room and leaned against the stone fireplace. He flicked his lighter open and knelled, he lit the newspaper that he had stuffed under the logs earlier. This was honestly the only reason he got the paper. Roxas didn't read it, Axel only skimmed it, it's main purpose was the fact that it was cheap and a great fire starter. He sat criss-cross in front of the fire and sipped from his drink, and just watched the flame. The way the fire flickered and licked at the air and logs mesmerized Axel. He could sit here for hours. Though he would never do it when Roxas was around. Roxas would just think he was weird for it, and kinda creepy.

Just then the phone rung. Snapped from his trance Axel begrudgingly stood from where he sat and walked to the kitchen. _Who could be calling at this hour?! The home phone no less. This better not be a telemarketer._

He picked up the phone and brought it to his ear. "Hello." He said, tiredly. He yawned and rubbed at his eye. All he got was silence and he shrugged about to hang up when a voice rung out.

**"Hello, Axel. It's been awhile."** His blood ran cold and he dropped his drink, the soda spilled all over the floor, his feet, and the bottoms of his pants. He didn't even notice. Axel's fingers trembled and he grabbed the phone with his other hand.

"T-This isn't.. It can't be…" He muttered, he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. All he got in response was a deep throated laugh. _So this is who would be calling at such a time._

…

Roxas woke the next morning to the chirp of birds and sunlight streamed into his room. He stretched his muscles and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He hopped from his bed quickly and rushed to the bathroom, he showered and brushed his teeth in a matter of twenty minutes. He grabbed something to wear and buttoned up his shirt as he rushed down stairs. Axel was sat on the floor in front of a roaring fire.

"Morning!" Roxas called. He rummaged through a box set out by the kitchen labeled 'appliances' and pulled out a toaster. He plugged it in and put two pieces of bread in it. He then grabbed jelly and butter from the fridge. He took two glasses out and filled them with plain water. Finally he noticed Axel hadn't responded to his call yet. The younger blonde stepped up to the man and tapped his shoulder.

"WAHH" Axel shouted, his arms swirled out in circles like a windmill as he fell back. Roxas laughed and Axel frowned, and tugged at the blonde's feet. Roxas offered a hand and helped the other up. Axel rubbed his hair and tugged at his shirt. "What time is it?" He asked, his vision still blurry as he tried to make out the blonde standing in front of him.

"It's 7:20 sleepy!" Roxas tapped Axel's forehead and walked back to the kitchen. He grabbed the toast as it popped and placed them on a plate. "Jelly or butter?" He asked, and dipped his knife in jelly for himself.

"7:20!" Axel announced. "Shit," He walked over to the kitchen. "I'll be down in a moment. Gah, I'm gonna be late at this rate!" He muttered, running up the stairs. Roxas frowned and put his hands on his hips as the other left him. He huffed, putting butter on Axel's bread as default. He set the little breakfast out on a table and sat down to eat. Axel was putting on a tie as he returned for breakfast. He was dressed in a fancy white shirt and nice tight black pants. Roxas was visibly shocked. He never saw his friend dress up. "So?" Axel inquired.

Roxas brought his hand to his lips and giggled softly. Axel's eyebrow twitched and he stepped over to the other and tugged his ear. "I worked very hard on looking nice today!" Roxas shrugged, and swatted the older away.

"It's okay." He drawled. Axel brought a hair tie from his pants pocket and tied his hair back, it looked nicer… more _professional_ tied back.

"Oh, you cheeky bugger!" Axel exclaimed, he took his toast and bit into it. Funny how the kid's guesses always were what he wanted. He pulled the chair out and sat down, crossed his legs and quickly ate the bread and drank his water. Once done he "encouraged" Roxas to get up for his first day of college with a little bit of tickling or as Axel liked to call it "emotional support". It helped.

Roxas gathered his bag and Axel his and the two stepped to the door. "I think I can walk Axel. We moved near the college on purpose." Roxas says to Axel's suggestion of a truck ride. "I'll see you later then!" Roxas found himself leaning into Axel as if to kiss his cheek. He quickly retracted and shook the embarrassment from himself. He quickly started to walk away, face flushed. What an embarrassing thing to do!

Axel blinked, and then blinked again. Had Roxas just leaned in to do what he thought? "Hey! Wait! You know I hate it _when you walk away_!"

* * *

Once again please tell me if I should continue and perhaps any ideas on where the story should go. I already have a pretty clean lay out for this all but any suggestions will be taken into account. Thanks for reading!~ Alwayschanging


End file.
